The Absent Minded Professor
by knapper
Summary: A little scene from the future. Why can't this brilliant, intelligent woman hold on to a pair of glasses?


Disclaimer: You know the usual. Laura is my OC.

Author's Note: Just a little scene from the future.

The Absent-Minded Professor

Bobby relaxed at the table, sipping his morning coffee and reading the paper. He and Eames had worked late last night, so they didn't have to report to the squad until ten o'clock and he was enjoying the morning reprieve. He could hear Laura wandering around the apartment gathering her things before heading off to her morning lecture.

"Sweetie, have you seen my readers?"

He dropped one corner of the paper to peer at her. He couldn't understand how a such a brilliant, intelligent woman couldn't keep track of a simple pair of reading glasses. She had them scattered all over New York. There were numerous pairs in both their apartments, her office and lab at the University, and both of their vehicles. They multiplied like rabbits. He even discovered a pair in his desk drawer at work.

She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on her hips, lips pursed in a disgusted expression. She was wearing a slate grey pencil skirt and a amethyst silk blouse. With her peep toe heels, it was a very sexy look without being too overt. The missing glasses were perched on her head, pulling the sides of her bobbed hair back.

He contemplated telling her...for about two seconds. "No," he lied. "Where did you have them last?"

She folded one arm across her waist, balanced the elbow of her other arm on it and rested her chin on her fist. As she thought, she began to stroke her lower lip with her thumb. Bobby folded his paper to watch his absent-minded professor. She was way too cute...

"I graded those papers last night," She pointed with one finger to the living room. "After you called, I took that book to bed..."

"Lucky book," he muttered.

"Sorry?" she asked.

By the time he wandered in last night, she had been sleeping so soundly he couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he just slipped into bed beside her. Halfway through the night, he'd roused enough to notice that she had migrated to his side of the bed and was snuggled into his back. He'd rolled over and pulled her into his arms and drifted back to sleep. When he finally woke, she'd already slipped from his arms and was puttering in the kitchen.

"I didn't say anything," he lied again. "Did you leave them on the night stand?"

"I already checked there," she pouted and chewed on her lower lip.

"Bathroom?" He asked, and then mentally kicked himself. If she looked in the mirror, she'd see them.

"I'll check again," and she threw her hands up in disgust and stalked down the hall.

As he watched her hips swing, he wondered, if he followed her down the hall would she still make her class? It was already after seven o'clock and her lecture started at 8:30. With a sad sigh, he let that appealing fantasy go.

"Oh, for..."

He didn't hear the remainder of her muffled curse but he could imagine. For a sophisticated woman she had an earthy vocabulary that would make a sailor blush. It had made this old soldier blush on occasion, but those were under different circumstances.

She stalked out of the bathroom and down the hall, brandishing her glasses before her like sword. "You...you just let me wander around with these on my head and you just sat there."

He tried his damnedest not to laugh but he knew his eyes gave him away. "I'm sorry," and he started to chuckle. "I was enjoying the view."

"I oughta...I oughta..." She stood next to the table, waving the glasses under his nose and one hand on her hip.

"Kiss me," he finished expectantly.

"Or smack you." She slid onto his lap, dropped the glasses on the table and grabbed his face in her hands. She gave him a quick kiss and then drew back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her in again. She immediately reared back and planted her hands on his chest. Disappointed he relaxed his grip.

"Not so fast. What's your schedule like for today," she asked warily, observing him down the length of her nose.

"A couple of interviews after lunch and then paperwork for the rest of the day."

"Can we have dinner tonight?"

"Sure." He smiled at her. "Where would you like to go?"

"Not what I had in mind," she said seductively. "I thought I'd cook dinner, and we could stay in."

"Even better. I..."

She cut him off with a kiss. Her lips were silky against his, feather-light and then with intensifying pressure. Her tongue traced the contour of his lower lip and then thrust into his mouth. One hand stoked the contours of his face, the other slid up his arm to the back of his head and her fingers tangled in his hair.

He tightened his arms trying to pull her closer. He groaned into her mouth as he felt familiar stirring in his groin. She felt it too and wiggled in his lap, encouraging the swelling. Reluctantly, he withdrew his mouth, inhaling much needed air...and...

She leapt from his lap and ran her hands over her skirt to straighten it. "Well, gotta go..."

"Hey," He grabbed for her hand but she danced out of the way, a wicked grin on her face. "Not fair!"

"That'll teach you." She quickly gathered her briefcase and headed for the door. She exaggerated the swing of her hips to further torment him.

"I'll make you pay later," he growled after her. "You know I will..."

She paused at the door and looked back at him. "Over and over...if I'm lucky." With a final grin she was through the door and gone.

He slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He ran through the list of case forms he would have to complete and took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths. When he lowered his eyes to the table, he began to laugh. She'd left her glasses sitting on the table.


End file.
